kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberoid ZZZ
was a Low-Class Human-Type Roidmude body upgraded into a cybernetic life form, created by Krim Steinbelt. Zoruku Tojo.png|Zoruku Tojo Megahex.png|Megahex Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Human, *Human form/synchronize: Zoruku Tojo, Megahex *Destroyed by: Kamen Riders Drive & Gaim Forms . ;Steam Generation :Cyberoid can unleash a high pressure steam as an attack. ;Superhuman Agility :Cyberoid can perform numerous inhumane tricks, all because of his mind, Zoruku is a phantom thief. ;Superhuman Strength :While this Roidmude seemed to be a half of Kamen Rider Lupin, but its strength is formidable to counter that of Drive. ;Claws :Cyberoid can us his claws to generate energy slashes. ;Energy Ball Projection :Cyberoid can emit yellowish energy ball as offensive means. ;Electricity Manipulation :Cyberoid can manipulate electricity to his liking, used to shorten out Genpachiro Otta's Pikopiko 2. ;Levitation :Lupin can levitate himself easily in mid air, as well as lifting heavier objects like cars. ;Data Replication :Cyberoid ZZZ can replicate data of his opponent and materialize a copy of his own. ;Adaptive Core :Though not exactly ZZZ's own core, Zoruku's consciousness, which resembles a Roidmude's Core, seemed to be able to adapt and fuse with any type of Viral Cores, allowing him to become any classes of Roidmudes. However, this is only seen during the last scene of the movie, where he becomes a Bat-Type Roidmude, though the body produced is only holographic than a solid object. Zoruku Tojo Core.jpg|Zoruku's Core (0L0) - Megahex= ZZZ Megahex Having absorbed the deactivated Cyberoid ZZZ after Zoruku Tojo's consciousness is ejected, a Megahex drone upgrades into before being destroyed. The Cyberoid data is transmitted to Planet Megahex, producing more ZZZ Megahexes which combine into a giant-bat like form known as , similar to a Giant Bat Roidmude with a dragon-like head.Uchusen Year Book 2016 ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :Since Megahex had assimilated Cyberoid into his makeup, he possesses the signature ability of the Roidmudes, which is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Slowdown effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Hive Mind :Megahex's true consciousness is a mechanical planet which moves around the stars. ;Avatar Creation :Megahex is capable of creating multiple avatars with all of them worked under the same mind. ;God-like Powers :Given that Megahex is a unified entity that repelled the invasion of Helheim, Megahex is considered his own "Man of the Beginning", capable of assimilating planets, integrating them, and even almost combating the Earth's Man of the Beginning on equal terms with a single avatar. :;Assimilation ::Megahex can assimilate with various beings he desired, as well as objects and stars. :;Memory Reading ::Megahex is capable of reading his opponents' memories, used to uncover the Overlord Kouta's memories of Earth and it's inhabitants. :;Mechanical Copy Creation ::Megahex can produce mechanical recreations of the Yggdrasill Corporation's Armored Rider Kurokage Troopers, forming an army of Mecha Kurokage soldiers, mechanical Inves and number-less Low-Class Roidmude. :;Revive ::Combining his Memory Reading and Mechanical Copy Creation abilities, Megahex can create a replica of any deceased being from the memories he acquired of said figure. While the revived beings supposedly obey his rules, like Ryoma Sengoku who considered it the realization of original's lifelong dream to become superior being, but one replica proved too much like the original to be controlled. ;Combine :Multiple clones of ZZZ Megahex can also fuse together to form a large monster, similar to a Giant Bat Roidmude with a dragon-like head. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Cyberoid ZZZ was portrayed by suit actor .Ending credits Notes *Zoruku's Roidmude's Core was actually spells out the word "0L0" instead of "ZZZ". *Unlike the Roidmudes, Cyberoid ZZZ uses a letter code to distinguish itself. *ZZZ seems to resemble the villain Cyborg Soldier Level 2 from Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue. *ZZZ and Megahex are the second pair of Movie War villains to merge into one, the other being Doras and the Dummy Dopant becoming Ultimate D. *Cyberoid ZZZ's costume was soon after repainted for Chase's Proto-Zero suit, ironically mirroring Zoruku Tojo's Lupin powers being copied from Chase's Mashin Chaser. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' ***''Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge From Lupin'' ***''Movie War Full Throttle'' References Category:Roidmudes Category:Human Monsters